Percy Jackson, Assassin Heir of Chaos
by BookDevourer52
Summary: Percy is betrayed by Annabeth and leaves. He is found by Chaos and trained. He quickly advances to become very important to Chaos and his army. This rating might change to M, I'm not sure. This is my own take on this. Please Read! This ends up being Percy with a Harem. This story has unique twists and might seem to be a combination of other Chaos fic's as ideas but its all me.
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to try to make my own version of a Percy with Chaos fanfic. I'm not sure what the couple will turn out to be. Hopefully you enjoy it and please read the story!**

**Chapter 1 – The Saddening Surprise**

*Percy's PoV*

I was just walking back into Camp Half-Blood from completing some tasks that Athena forced me to do to be allowed to get Annabeth's hand in marriage. If I had proposed to her without gaining Athena's permission, she would've blasted me into ash right after asking her daughter. After slaying specific monsters for two months, Athena finally allowed me to propose to her daughter. She even had Hephaestus make the ring for me. I had just crossed into the camp after getting the ring from Hephaestus's forge where he made it. It was engraved with αγάπη, or love, it also had για πάντα, forever, on its sides. I really hope she likes it.

"Hey Chiron," I said to Chiron as I walked by.

"How was the quest, young Perseus?" Chiron asked with a smile on his face. I only told Malcolm, Grover, and Chiron why I went on this quest. I had told Annabeth that I needed to leave to go on a quest to help our relationship.

"It was ok. Some of the monsters were rough and got in a few lucky hits but I'm fine." I replied. "Do you know where I might find Annabeth?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe you could find someone in her cabin that can help you." Chiron replied.

"Ok, maybe I can find Malcolm and he should know. 'Bye Chiron." I said as I turned away and headed towards her cabin. I passed a lot of people going to and from their activities. The camp had grown exponentially as most of the fauns from the Roman camp came here to be trained as searchers. Camp was taking in a whole lot more campers now. Some of the new demigods were even Roman demigods that had decided to stay here instead of going back or to Camp Jupiter. Travel between the two camps was very easy and simple. After the Giant war, both camps grew closer from the loss of troops. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, ended up sacrificing himself to defeat Gaea. This hit the rest of the seven pretty hard. After the war, I also got to know Malcolm better since I was over at the Athena cabin asking for Annabeth a lot. We've become good friends and we don't lie to each other. Hazel and Frank ended up staying at Camp Jupiter but they visit often.

"Hey Malcolm. Do you know where Annabeth is right now?" I asked Malcolm when I saw him standing outside the Athena cabin.

"I think she is doing some extra training while everyone else is either eating or playing Capture the Flag." Malcolm replied. I guess I hadn't realized that everyone was in armor and was heading into the woods. Ehh, I guess I can be pretty oblivious.

"If their playing CtF (Capture the Flag), then why are you here?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was injured when a new camper missed the target in archery and shot me in the back." Malcolm said grimacing.

"Ouch, what cabin did the camper belong to?" I asked.

"He was son new son of Zeus. His name is John and he is bad. I'd say he is as bad as Hercules was in his day. He has also been converting some of the new campers behind him. It is like he has his own group of slaves. Just a warning: he is jealous of your accomplishments and has gotten everyone but me, Annabeth, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, Grover, Nico, Chiron, Mr. D, Pollux, Chris, Will Solace, Piper, Jason, and anyone else that has fought alongside you to pretty mch hate or disown you. The Hunters have come once since he came and they said they weren't going to come back until he is gone. He is pretty bad. The campers love him because he defeated a dracaene with no training at the top of the hill." Malcolm said.

"That doesn't sound nice. I just want to be left alone. Well I need to go find Annabeth; I am going to propose to her!" I said jumping up and down.

"Ok, I think she's in the arena and good luck!" Malcolm said smiling. Before I went on the quest, he wished me luck. He had long gotten over the fact our parents were rivals once we had become friends. He was even ok with the fact me and Annabeth would probably become married later in their lives. He has even supported me on occasion in different places and situations.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This might be a line break.**

I headed toward the arena after my talk with Malcolm. When I got there, no one was outside and I didn't really hear anything which was weird since normally someone is always here and Annabeth should be training right now. If she was training, then she should be making noises or at least her weapon and the dummies should be making noise. When I walked in, I didn't see anything at first. When I continued walking farther in the arena and looking around for her, I heard a noise. At first I didn't recognize it but then I realized it was two people having a heavy make-out session. I wasn't worried because Annabeth probably just left to eat lunch or something then the two people came in and started kissing since there weren't any witnesses at first. As I went to turn around and leave to continue looking for Annabeth, I saw two things. One, there was someone else hiding in the shadows looking at the two making out with a horrified look on their face. The person looked vaguely familiar and when I got closer, I realized the person was Connor Stoll. The second thing I noticed was one of the people making out had blond hair. I put the fact Connor seemed to be horrified and the fact the person with blond hair was female, and the fact the fair was blond together and thought "On, no. Please let it be some Apollo kid with someone else. Not Annabeth, please no." I slowly walked closer to the two people intertwined with each other. I realized both of them had no shirt on and the male was an Aphrodite brat. I also realized the female was Annabeth!

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled out when I was sure it was Annabeth. The two people jerked apart when they heard my voice and the anger in it. I saw Connor jump at hearing me and pale considerably. Annabeth immediately looked and saw me. I saw her face blanch and confusion on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL? I WENT ON THAT STUPID QUEST, ALMOST DIED, SO I COULD PROPOSE TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU'VE BEEN ACTING WHILE I WAS GONE?" I yelled to her face as a hurricane starts to form around me. I could also sense the waves on the beach growing bigger and harsher.

"Percy! It's not my fault!" Annabeth yelled as she tried to get closer to me. I also saw Connor high-tail it out of the arena.

"Not your fault? You looked fine sucking his face before I came. And DON'T YOU DARE come any closer to me." I yelled as the hurricane grew stronger and the waves from the beach started to reach new heights. The hurricane also started to grow and move around. The ground also started to shake in an earthquake as the arena started to break down. "I went on this quest to get Athens's permission to propose to you. And this is what happens when I'm only gone for two months. I almost died. Your face saved me. I turned down immortality for you, and THIS IS HOW I GET REPAID?!" I screamed as I turned and went back to my cabin. _If I had looked closer into her face, I might've noticed the pink tinge to her skin, the confusion in her eyes, and the cloudiness in her eyes. Then I might've concluded she was spelled by Aphrodite._

I quickly packed my stuff and left two notes. One said, _**To the Camp**_, the other said, _**To Grover + Malcolm**_. I needed to have some people have my back and know the truth. Then I left my cabin and started running towards the top of the hill. I heard some people call out my name but I ignored them and kept running. I noticed one of the voices was calling me a sissy or something. I nodded to Peleus before sprinting past the Camp that housed the person that broke my heart.

* * *

I was heading towards my mother's home in our apartment building. It was rough, fighting all the monsters that kept attacking me as I ran and sometimes walked to my mom's apartment. Suddenly I was thrown up and through a gas station. As I turned around, I was picked up and slammed into the ground. My body seemed to be full of fire. I realized something sharp was in my Achilles's spot. I was turned over and I realized the Minotaur was above me and it had three dracaene around it. One of their swords was in my back. Right as everything was fading, a portal opened up and a man in a business suit that seemed to be made up of the stars stepped out. The monsters froze and hightailed it outta there. The man snapped his fingers and the monsters turned into dust.

"Hello young hero. While I am talking to you, time has frozen so your wound isn't getting worse and your body is frozen in its health at this exact time. Let me introduce myself, I am the Creator and the Destroyer. I am Chaos itself. I would like you to join my army. You would become immortal and have a portion of my powers. You would be trained and would become immensely powerful. You could become one of the most powerful people alive. Your amount of these things depends on your strength and what level you are at in my army. This will be your only chance. You cannot go back if you want to. My powers are vast and I will help and heal you. I could easily heal your wound on your back. Your choice. Choose wisely and choose right now." The man, Chaos, said both roughly and kindly.

"Ok. There isn't much left for me here. _Her_ pride will probably make trouble for me. I choose to join your Army, Lord Chaos." I said roughly.

"Ok. This might be slightly painful. I will have to return time to its correct place, heal your fatal wound, and have you join my army all in only one or two minutes for it to work." Chaos said apologetically. Chaos then started and did what he said he would.

"I think I'll b-," I said before stopping because of the pain. Soon after, I saw stars and was knocked unconscious by the pain.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. I added things like the Son of Zeus and a few other minor changes. I updated it today. (12-17-12) Please tell me what you think about this chapter and the story so far! Thanks, Read & Review!**

**~~Book D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Some Answers…**

Percy PoV

After I woke up, I noticed my back was fine and there wasn't even a scar. I also realized that I felt stronger and more powerful. I looked next to the bed that I was sleeping on and saw a note. It read:

_Percy,_

_Once you awaken please come down to my office. We have a few things that we need to discuss together privately. One of them is your powers and another is your position. You are stronger than I originally thought so I will have a new proposition for you. You can ask one of the people outside your room to tell you where my office is when you're ready. As soon as you read this note, food and drink will appear on the other side of the bed on a table. It's blue! I hope you like it._

I looked to the side of the bed and saw a new table. It looked like it was from a buffet and EVERYTHING on it was blue. The blue wasn't too light or too dark either. I'm starting to think Chaos has been stalking me or something since he knows everything about me and my likes and dislikes. I guess he might know that about everyone since he is pretty much everything and nothing at the same time. "I better stop thinking about this. My head is gonna explode." I thought quickly before devouring half of the food on the table.

When I was done and stuffed, I walked towards my door. I opened it slowly, so I made sure not to hit anyone. I leaned out, trying to see if anyone is there. I saw a blonde dude sitting down and reading an army magazine a few feet away. "Hello?" I called.

"Oh, hey! You must be the new kid! I'm here to guide you to Chaos's office. Right this way!" he replied with a way too happy smile. But I guess that I have to follow him.

After a few minutes of turning here and there, we got to a door that had all the constellations moving on it. "Wow" escaped out of my lips upon seeing it.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. It's been like that since I got here about five hundred years ago from Grelok. It's a planet a few light years from the edge of the Milky Way." my guide explained quickly.

"Come in!" I heard faintly from inside the room. I opened the door but my guide shook his head. I guess he isn't allowed to come in with me. I walked in and saw Chaos seated at his desk in his business suit of stars. I also saw two hooded figures sitting in chairs on the side of the room. Their hoods blocked their faces but they were sitting relaxed instead of on edge. I guessed that they were sure of their safety since they didn't even glance at me when I walked in.

"Hello, Perseus. I called you here because your bodily and skill assessment turned out on a level that I wasn't expecting. You are more powerful than I thought you would become after I gave you my blessing. I turned you into one of my soldiers and gave you my blessing because of your unexpected strength. Here are a few things that hopefully will make everything clearer: Earth is by far not the only planet with life in their galaxy, let alone universe. My army accepted demigods, demi-titans, mortals, satyrs, Cyclops, immortals, and really anyone that I approve. Everyone is my army is given at least some of my powers. The higher up you are the more powers of mine you are given in a higher amount. The powers are mine so I can take away a part if I need to keep you on a planet or something. _{A/N Foreshadowing}_ But I hardly ever do that. The two people with hoods are two of my four assassins. They are the Assassins of Chaos that I send out to eliminate really bad people like warlords or slave traders. They are here because they are to train you. Your assessment showed you have the potential to become a really good assassin of mine. For your powers – you have pretty much mastered water, you are approaching mastery with earth, your air isn't that good, and your fire is ok which is surprising since you are a son of the sea god. Don't worry; you will be training here for a while. The assassins all know your true identity. Now towards the final business for tonight: What do you want your new name to be? Sometimes people change their name but not always. I figured you might want to change yours because of the memories attached to Perseus." Chaos explained.

"Hhmmm. I don't know. Let me think…" I replied.

~~~~~Five Minutes Later (After the assassins are snoring and Chaos is about to fall asleep)~~~~~

"I got it! How about Omega? It means last or final or end. Since I will become an assassin, it will mean I will be the last thing they see." I said excitedly.

"Sounds ok with me. Assassins?" Chaos replied. They startled awake. The assassins then nodded so I guess it was ok with them. "You will be training with these two assassins, Omega." Chaos said, glancing at the assassins. Apparently this was a sign because then one assassin stood and pulled off her hood. It was Silena!

"Hey Perc-sorry, Omega." Silena said smiling.

"How are you alive? I saw you die!" I quickly responded.

"Chaos found us in the underworld and decided we would be good for his army. A bunch of us are here. Luke is another assassin. Charlie is the General of Chaos's army. Ethan Nakamura is an assassin. Michael Yew is the other assassin."

"Wow" I reply. I just stand there the whole time before the other assassin walks up to me and give me a bear hug. He then takes off his hood to reveal Ethan's face but with two eyes instead of one.

"Your eye!" I gasped when I saw his face.

"Yeah, I asked for it to be healed when I joined here." Ethan explained.

"That's cool. Chaos, you can bring people back to life from the underworld?" I asked.

"Yes, Omega, I can bring people back from the dead. If you decide to be an assassin, and you complete your missions successfully and quickly, you can ask me and I will bring someone back from the dead that's not related to you." Chaos said.

"Interesting" I replied.

"I think I will accept becoming an assassin of yours if it is ok, Lord Chaos." I said.

"Ok. Then you shall become one of my assassins. I will give you the extra powers that an assassin has tonight after you fall asleep. That way only your dream will bring you pain instead of reality. I think. Your training will begin in three days' time so you can get used to your powers. Your clothing, symbols, and anything else will be chosen tomorrow and the next day. Silena will assist you. Oh yeah, you can also decide what age you want to look, so you can have yourself look 16 or 20 if you want. You can change what age you appear but you can't change any other part of your appearance." Chaos explained. "You have the rest of the day off. Try not to do anything extreme. The layout of the place is now in your brain." Chaos snapped his hands then flashed out. A map of the place appeared in my mind and they stored itself in my memory so it was like I have lived here for a while.

"Cool! I guess I will stick to 18 for now." I replied.

* * *

**~~Time Skip for like a few hours~~**

"So here are your best bets on symbols. I have been working on them since Chaos told us that you would be joining us. As far as color, I expected the sea green that your eyes are. But you can always change which color you would like." Silena explained.

"I think that I would be interested in an omega with a black scythe through it for my symbol. I think it shows that it is me, Omega, and I bring death. I guess that I can stick with the sea green." I replied.

"Ok, that sounds interesting. I wasn't thinking about having your symbol be so…death-oriented. I thought you would've maybe wanted something from camp, like maybe riptide or Blackjack, Percy." Silena replied.

"My name is Omega, Silena. It is not Percy. That has too many bad memories attached to it." I snarled.

Silena didn't even flinch. I guess it's because she is an assassin.

"I have a great idea for my symbol! It will be a black hole with Blackjack flying out of it!" I happily said.

"Cool! I will work on the design right now!" Silena replied.

**~~~~~Little Time Skip~~~~~**

I left after getting a tattoo of my symbol and have it etched and sewn into my clothing. I guess I'm in training and missions now.

* * *

**~~Big Time Skip~~**

It's been one hundred years since I became an assassin of Chaos. I just completed all my training. I have mastered pretty much everything. Chaos is giving me the charms I will need for things and to prove I'm an assassin of Chaos.

"Enter Omega." I heard through the door. I opened the door and walked in. Chaos was smiling and seated in his desk. I looked next to him and Ethan and Charles are standing to attention. I looked to the side of the room and Luke and Michael were sitting in chairs. Silena had put together three chairs and was passed out on them. I raised my eyebrow at them. They just shrugged.

"Omega, I am proud to announce you now have the full powers and authority that the top assassin of Chaos retains. Your teachers say that you deserve to be the top assassin because of your leadership and strength. Ethan has resigned as my top assassin so you can become it. Your first mission will be tomorrow. I, Chaos, master of the void and the creator, grant you, Omega, my finest blessing and grant you top authority as my top assassin." Chaos said.

"Thank you, Lord Chaos. I am honored to receive this amazing achievement. This is awesome." I replied.

"Don't worry. Do not call me lord or bow to me. As my top assassin, you bow to no one. Almost everyone should bow to you. You are stronger than the strongest god or titan. On Earth, you could defeat all the gods and the titans and still be on time to a date that takes place five minutes after the battle starts. If that made any sense. The effect shall take place in about two minutes. Here is a favor: Who would you like for me to bring back that you think deserves a second chance at life?" Chaos said.

"B-Bianca di Angelo, Chaos. It is my fault she died and she deserves another chance at life. Please give her the benefits of a soldier of Chaos, one of the higher ones please." I said. Then everything went black and I passed out. The last thing I saw was Chaos and Silena smirking.

**Thanks everyone! I will have a poll up about different things soon. Would you prefer him to get in a relationship with Zoe or Thalia or Artemis first? I will also have a poll up of who should be in his harem. Hope you guys like this chapter. The next one should be out soon and will have Bianca and Percy in it. It will also have Percy becoming Chaos's heir and finding out he will need something special. Please review!**

**Thanks**

**~~Book Devourer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – I need WHAT?!... Bianca's gonna kill me…**

Percy PoV

After passing out, I was in a dream-less wasteland. Apparently, I was out for a good few days. I woke up in a completely white room. I realized my hand was warm and looked at it.

Bianca di Angelo was passed out on a chair next to my bed holding my hand in hers. She looked amazing. She had a faint black aura around her like the color of space, so it was darker than Hades. I let out a small gasp at seeing her there, next to me. Apparently she heard me so she stumbled awake.

"Percy… Percy! Are you ok? Why am I here? Who is the dude in the suit?" Bianca started asking me. I smiled at seeing she was okay.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you're ok and here! You are here because I am in the employment of Chaos, creator of everything and nothing. He granted me a wish and I asked for you to join him since you deserve another life. Chaos is the guy in the suit. I would've thought he would've explained things to you. Maybe he was just waiting for me to explain everything to you." I said. _"You guessed correctly."_ I heard Chaos say in my mind. Wow, I didn't know he could do that.

"I'll explain everything from when it started. I had to go out on a quest for Athena to get her blessing/approval to marry Annabeth. It took me a few months but I succeeded. I came back to camp to find Annabeth cheating on me with some other camper. Apparently a son of Zeus also came and was jealous of me and got most of the camp but a select few to hate me. I stormed off and left camp. I left camp and was immediately attacked by monsters. I was tired and hungry when I was surprised by the Minotaur and a few dracaene. I was thrown into buildings and smashed to the ground. A dracaene got a sword in my Achilles' spot. Chaos came and destroyed the monsters. He then offered me a place in his army. I accepted. I got here and passed through a few missions and all the training to be his top assassin. He granted me one wish once I "graduated." That wish was for you to live and hopefully join me here." I explained.

"Ok. Chaos had come to me in the underworld. He offered me a spot in his army because someone that we both knew wanted me to come. When I asked him about whom it was he smiled sadly and just said "The Hero of Olympus. Has an old namesake. And your final clue is – Jack is in either his last or first name." He then winked at me and gave me five minutes to think over my decision. I realized it is probably you and I accepted. He then gave me his blessing and flashed us here, where I saw you sleeping. He explained that affects his top blessing gave you and he also explained why I am here. He mentioned a few things about powers I think." Bianca replied.

"I think I know what he was getting at. We are immortals and we can change our age. Wait! Before you start experimenting, he said that when you think an age hard enough, you transform into that age but only into what you looked like or would look like at that age. You cannot change your appearance, only your age. He granted us mastery in our born powers and also somewhat skilled at the other powers or elements. The opposites of our born powers are our weakest by far. He also gives us charms on a charm bracelet or necklace; I don't think he gave you one because he wanted me to give you one. When I "graduated," he inserted some basic knowledge of customs and tradition of his world and life among other things. Apparently if he does something from a favor to someone, the person who asked for the favor must give you the necessary thing. I can give you a bracelet or necklace, but it forms where I kiss you, if you're a female or where I punch or high-five you if you're a male." I explained. I then quickly took her hand and kissed her wrist before I could lose my courage I saw her blush when I did that and I thought it was cute. She looked at the new charm bracelet and its starting charms. There was one for a weapon of choice, armor, basic teleportation, basic healing and first aid, and a guide to monsters and mythologies. I knew that the teleportation and weapon of choice were because she was in my squad. The normal standard charms were just a sword or dagger, first aid/healing, and a guide.

"Bianca, you're in my squad I think. As an assassin, I am Omega, my new name, and I am in charge of Chaos's best squad or legion, Squad or Legion Omega. There is also an ID charm on the bracelet that tells you and others about you. It also contains a hidden communicator that works only in your squad. I am also second in Command of Chaos's whole army." I quickly explained.

"I'm sorry but Chaos is calling me. I will see you around and feel free to _always_ call for anything. I need to make it up to you since it was my fault you died. Also, you look absolutely stunning, especially as a 18 year old." I said before quickly standing up and going to Chaos's office for a new mission.

* * *

_**Time Skip Warning**_

It has been about five hundred years since Bianca came back. It has been around four hundred years since Bianca and I started dating. It's been fifty years since Bianca and I got engaged. I'll just let you think for a second. Took me a hundred years before I starting dating an amazing women? Yes, Annabeth's mark on me is still around. It took me three hundred and fifty years to propose? Yes it did. Bianca and I are happily engaged and trying to plan which planet our wedding will be on. We just got called into Chaos's office for an important meeting.

"Omega, I am very proud to say that I, Chaos, Creator of Everything and Nothing, Ruler of the Void, declare you as my official Heir. You now hereby have mastery of every element and metal in the universe. You are immortal and almost all-powerful. You and your squad now have a new charm that helps them greatly. Your communicators are also upgraded and can be holograms." Chaos quickly said. I was speechless. I knew that Chaos liked and favored me of the other assassins. Also, I am his adopted son because of my strength, personality, and past.

"T-Th-Thank-you father. I am greatly honored that you have made me your heir. But I thought Chaos could never fade?" I replied. I was glad to be his heir but scared that he might fade.

"Chaos cannot fade. I am weakening and I knew that I needed a perfect heir that could look after him or her-self. I will fade but it will take a few billion or trillion Earth years for it to happen." Chaos answered. Bianca smiled and squeezed my hand. I smiled and pecked her on the lips. I turned back to Chaos and saw him smile. His smile quickly turned into a frown like he just realized something.

"Omega, I'm sorry. There is another thing that must be done since you are my heir. As you know, I have many wives. As my heir, you are expected to have many wives also. I'm sorry, I know you and Bianca love each other very much, but you will need to marry others too, others that you love." Chaos quietly said. I tensed at hearing this. I hoped that Bianca would be the only one for me since she is perfect for me.

"I know that both of you don't like hearing this but, Omega, I know you love other women. Before you attempt to kill him Bianca, let me explain. His fatal flaw is loyalty. He was loyal to the Athena spawn and his friends. When he lost them, his loyalty was both shattered and strengthened. It was shattered to either no one at the time or to the people who stayed his friends. His loyalty in his other friends like Nico, Thalia, Zoe, you, the other assassins, and other friends of his that passed away. The spark of love that sparked your relationship strengthened when his heart was broken when he was younger. I hope that made since. So, he truly does love you. The love between you two is pure and great. It is just he also loves others and he is expected to marry at least a couple more women as his wives. I have special stones that glow pink when the person who gives them to someone truly loves them. This will be a sign to show you that you truly love someone. This will also be the cue that you should explain your special marital status and that you want to marry them. They are fastened into bracelets and necklaces." Chaos explained before handing me a bag of bracelets and necklaces. I squeezed Bianca's hand and looked into her eyes. They held sadness, love, happiness, and for some unknown reason grief. I grabbed her face and connected our lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. I pulled back and took the bag of jewelry. I opened it and took out a necklace that had the stone as the centerpiece thingy and the rest was sea green like my old eyes. I watched as she looked into my eyes and saw the happiness and love. She also gasped. I raised my eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, I forgot about that. As my heir, you now have some of my characteristics. One of them is my power and some of my personality, but not much of my personality. The biggest physical change is your eye color. They will change color depending on your mood and feelings. The regular sea green is like ok. A bright sea green is happy. A very bright green with some pink mixed in is pure love. Black is controlled anger. Orange is confused and maybe surprised. Red is uncontrolled anger and it will be the last thing a planet will see, maybe even a galaxy. I would expect no one but Bianca to calm you or get within twenty feet of you when your eyes are red. Now as my heir, I grant you two more favors I will try to fulfill. And before you and Bianca ask, it is mandatory as my heir to have many wives. You can talk this over. Good luck. A new mission will be out for both of you next week. You can have this week off to talk and settle things. You can ask me whenever about the favor. I would make sure you discuss everything." Chaos told us. He then winked and flashed us back to our room.

"I'm glad you're his heir now but I don't understand why you have to have more than one wife. I thought you only loved me too." Bianca immediately said.

"Bianca, dear, I'm not sure why I need more than one wife either. I do love you. My love for you is pure and vast. The necklace is a very bright pink and has been since I gave it to you. Please trust me and trust it. But, I think Chaos had a good point. My loyalty was shattered and strengthened by my past." I replied.

"Who? Who else do you love like you love me?" Bianca whispered.

"Are you sure you want to know? No matter what happens, I will always love you and love you the most." I replied.

"Yes, I need to know who else I might spend my life with you with." Bianca replied.

"Ok. Well the people that I liked before Annabeth would be the following. Thalia, Zoe, Artemis, and Piper a little. I guess I like hunters and ex-huntresses. But none of them could ever compare to you, Bianca, My Angel." I answered. I stepped forward and crashed our lips together in a short but passionate kiss.

After we pulled apart, Bianca told me something important. "I guess the next person you will ask for as a favor to Chaos is Zoe since she is in the underworld?" Bianca asked.

"Only if it was ok with you, angel." I replied.

"It is ok with me, I guess." Bianca replied. I went to Chaos and told him what I wanted. He mentioned I would pass out like the last time. My last thought was, he'd better tell Bianca or she will kill me. Then everything went black. That is also how I started calling her Angel. Soon that would be her new name.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Feel free to send me some reviews! Zoe, Bianca, Artemis, and Thalia are already for sure! The last person will either be Piper or Reyna. They were pretty much even for the whole month or however long the poll lasted. I will probably flip a coin but that won't be a while. There will be a lot of fights and Percy with Artemis and Thalia before I will look to find a way to match Percy with either Piper or Reyna. ****Thanks!**

**~~~~~Book D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like this! It will end with a bang! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Percy PoV

It's been about four hundred years since Bianca and I got married and Zoe joined Chaos's assassins. When Chaos brought back Zoe, it turned out she was strong and skilled enough to join his assassins. It's also taken two hundred years of being around me and Bianca talking to her to get her over her man/boy-hating lifestyle. For the past twenty years, I have been flirting with Zoe and doing small things like a kiss on the wrist, forehead, or cheek. I'm not stupid, so I made sure that I had Bianca's permission. These past few hundred years has apparently been enough to show her I truly and purely love her but I just also love others. I might've made sure we had made love plenty of times to prove it to her. *wink, wink*

Bianca and I actually have two kids. One is living on peaceful planet with trusted friends and is planning on becoming a doctor or a teacher. The other child is a soldier of Chaos that we've made sure is stuck with the jobs that offer little to no danger.

Bianca, Zoe, and I were just coming back from a meeting with Chaos that he held so he and we could explain my marital complications. This obviously led to me blushing and looking away while significant looks were being exchanged between Bianca and Zoe. Apparently Zoe trusted Bianca enough in her choice and her feelings towards me. After the embarrassing meeting, we went to my and Bianca's rooms.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Zoe." I immediately apologized.

"It is ok, I think." She replied. "I also think I know why I was present for that meeting." She also said. I immediately started blushing from her comment.

"Well, it is true. I do have feelings for you and in the future, I would like to act off of those feelings but I think that you aren't ready for them since it wasn't long ago that you hated my guts." I replied. Apparently that wasn't the thing to say because she started to glare at me and I saw Bianca face-palm.

"You pathetic man thinks I couldn't handle something? I was a successful hunter of Artemis for centuries, millennia even. I can easily handle some pesky emotions or actions." Zoe spat out. I saw Bianca get up and walk closer.

"I-." I was cut off because Bianca had come up from the side and smashed my lips to Zoe's. I was greatly surprised to find Zoe kissing me back. We continued to heatedly kiss for a few minutes. My hands slid underneath Zoe's shirt timidly, afraid that she or Bianca might kill me. Little did I know that Bianca was watching and smiling while watching us. I also didn't know that Bianca was tired of seeing the chemistry between me and Zoe and was getting frustrated by our obliviousness.

My brain wasn't completely melted so I had one hand on her back under her shirt but I had another hand. I pulled that other hand out from her shirt and grabbed Bianca. I heard her let out a gasp at the change. I pulled away from Zoe smiling. I then turned and gave Bianca a quick kiss on the lips. I saw that she was also smiling.

"Could you handle it?" I whispered in Zoe's ear before teleporting away. (I gained teleportation as part of blessing and also on charm bracelet). I wanted to make sure I could escape before Zoe tried to kill me.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

It's been around a hundred years since Zoe and I first kissed. I remember the memory fondly and it also strengthens my love for Bianca since she started it and helped the two of us realize our feelings for each other. Since then, Bianca and I have become even more inseparable with Zoe almost always being with us. Everybody except Chaos calls us by our new names. I'm still Omega, Bianca is Angel, and Zoe is Dove. Our new names are like that because mine describes that I'm the last hope for a people or the last thing a victim sees. Bianca is basically my saving angel and her last name is di Angelo. Zoe's new name is Dove because the dove is a symbol for peace or tranquility. Most thought it was weird that Chaos heir was an assassin married to "Angel" and also "courting" a woman named "Dove." I guess they thought that

I was finally thinking about my future and decided to take a major step. I hoped to advance my relationship with Bianca and Zoe. So I went to find Zoe and she was in one of my rooms in my house. So I walked up to her and got on one knee.

"Zoe, I know that you know that I love you. I hope that you also love me. This is why I am asking you this question. Zoe Nightshade, will you marry me?" I quickly said. While Zoe and Bianca were distracted with open mouths, I made a silver ring engraved with love in ancient Greek appear and held it out.

"Yes." Zoe replied, almost speechless.

"Yes!" I replied before tackling her in a hug and kissing her. My relationship with Zoe had gotten to a point that I didn't need to ask Bianca's permission to do anything as long as I didn't sleep with her. Bianca was also secure enough and I had finally proved that our relationship will last forever.

The rest of the day went by in a small party and the three of us telling our various friends in Chaos's army and in his galaxy. My night went by wonderfully with Zoe on one side and Bianca lying next to me on the other.

(_Sorry all I will be skipping all the wedding stuff because I've never been to one yet {that I remember} and, of course, never been in one yet)_

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~**

It's been one hundred years since Zoe and I got married. Bianca and I renewed our vows twice in the time since we've gotten married. Bianca and I have four children. Two are in the army with one as a general in the Alpha legion/division. The other is just a soldier in the Stealth division so she's a spy. The other two children are a doctor and a medic. One is a medic on the field and the other is a doctor in a hospital. Zoe and I have two children and they are both in school. One for being a lawyer and the other for being a veterinarian since Chaos's army does have animals in it.

I also have a dozen pets I have tamed throughout the years. I have three ice phoenixes that I tamed off of a frozen planet on a mission. I have two giant wolves about double the size of Mrs. O'Leary. I also have two twin dragons and one single dragon that I tamed off of Dragynayr which is the planet all dragons are from. I also have two drakons I stole and then tamed from Earth. I have the rarest creature alive. It is a mutated crossbreed that is like a brother of the Chimera. There are only two in existence and I have one. The other one is exiled in deep space for destroying five innocent planets. I also have a fire lion. Its tail and mane is basically Greek fire. No one else alive other than Chaos has pets this powerful. My pets can all turn into a charm that I can add to one of my two charm bracelets. I also have another copy of my pets on my necklace.

Dove, Angel, and I were just called to a meeting with Chaos for a new mission. The last time we were all called on for a meeting was to stop a bloody interplanetary war between two highly advanced civilizations. We were each injured but I took a laser to the stomach so it didn't hit Angel. We weren't that excited about this new mission. We got to the door about five minutes after the summons.

"Come in." came silently from inside the room. We walked in and removed our hoods (We always wear them unless in our house or in Chaos's office or house.).

"What did you need, father?" I asked (remember he's my adopted father).

"I have a new mission for you all. None of you will like it, especially you, Omega. Gaea is stirring and the giants and titans have teamed up. Even worse, Erebus and Tartarus are rising and helping Gaea rise. I know you beat Gaea in a previous war but she is somehow back. I am sending you all and five hundred of your top troops with you to assist Olympus. You are not allowed to kill anyone unless provoked. You are allowed to punish as you three all see fit. No complaining. You leave tomorrow at dawn. Dismissed" Chaos said before teleporting us back to my house. The first thing I did was flash to the room in my house that is invincible and immediately started unleashing my anger through my powers. I stayed there blowing off steam for a while before Dove and Angel came to get me calmed down.

"Omega? It's time for dinner and your about to blow up the house." Angel said before walking up to me and hugging me.

"If you blow up the house your redo-ing it with the nurseries and you're doing it manually." Dove said with her arms crossed at the door.

"Fine, I'm pretty much done now anyway. I just can't believe that Chaos is making me go back _there_. He knows how much I hate that place." I replied.

"Don't let your anger control you; we don't want earth to be destroyed. Plus, if earth is destroyed then you can't get your revenge on them." Angel replied before kissing me quickly on the lips and dragging me out of the room by both my arm and my ear.

**~~~~~~~~~~ Short Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~**

Angel, Dove, and I had to go a meeting with Chaos because we had to meet with the Olympians to see whether or not they accept our help. Apparently he needs all of us to go with him since it is our soldiers being sent there. I made the three of us special cloaks that only allow our mouth to be seen. The shadow of the cloak works with other shadows that I manipulated when I created the cloaks so the whole face but the mouth are blocked from sight. My mouth was blocked because I also wore a mask. I've always worn a mask for the past few hundred years. It started when I took the hit from an ancient and powerful beast that could over power the rivers that make you invincible for Angel. Since then I hardly take off the mask. My cloak has sea-green trim with an omega with a scythe on the back and on the front shoulders. Angel's is black like everyone else's but has an almost pinkish trim. Dove has the regular cloak with silver trim. Angel and Dove have a picture of their respective name on their back.

We were walking down to Chaos's office for the meeting. He was going to open a wormhole, or vortex, for us to get there. The soldiers we decided to bring with us had already gotten together and were heading to Earth on their space ships. They were supposed to arrive at Camp in two days. We were supposed to stay at camp after our meeting unless the Olympians refuse help. We heard the feint "Come in" from the door as we approached it. So we opened the door, keeping our hoods up.

We just nodded to Chaos showing we were ready and he opened up the vortex. He stepped through followed by me. Angel then followed me and Dove followed Angel. I looked around and saw we were in the middle of some big meeting in the throne room. A bunch of cabin counselors and all my old friends were there. Apparently they are all immortal. Everyone realized we were there and were frozen in place, even the gods.

Zeus unfroze first and he had grabbed his master bolt. I just laughed out loud at the fact Zeus had grabbed his bolt. The rest of the gods drew their weapons of power and the campers had drawn their weapons.

"WHO DARE INTERRUPT AND TELEPORT IN ON AN OLYMPIAN MEETING?" Zeus yelled while shaking his master bolt.

"We do." I replied before laughing again. Zeus's face turned purple and he threw his master bolt. I immediately stopped laughing after I realized he threw it at Chaos. I flashed in front of Chaos and pointed a finger gun at the bolt. I acted like I shot the finger gun at the bolt and the master bolt turned into a bunch of electrifying yellow flowers. I grabbed the flowers in mid air and threw it back to Angel. She smirked and caught it.

Poseidon then threw his trident at me. I caught it and turned it into a blue fork. I then turned and threw the fork at Ares. It went right through his shoulder and stuck him to his throne. I only did that because Ares had started to rise and summon a spear and sword.

"Maybe you should wait for us to introduce ourselves. By the way, the master bolt and trident will be staying in the form they are in until I decide otherwise." I said before teleporting in between of Dove and Angel. I put an arm around the waist of both of them and waited for Chaos to begin.

"Really Zeus? Is that a way to treat the creator? I created all of you and everything and you start to attack me without letting me introduce me and my company? Anyway, for those that haven't figured it out, I am Chaos. I am also your great-grandfather. _(Their father is Kronos. Grandfather is Ouranos. Great-grandfather is Chaos.)_. The three with me are my son, Omega, and his two wives, Angel and Dove. My son really hates you all and has a grudge against you for how you treated him in his past. His wives share his pain and anger. Any of the three could defeat all the gods and titans without sweating much. Their weapons can rob someone of their immortality or kill an immortal. They will not attack unless provoked. If provoked, they are allowed to do what they wish. Their soldiers will be arriving tomorrow at Camp Half-Blood. They and my son and his wives will be staying at camp. They can decide about their living arrangements. Try not to anger them or it will be your demise. If you, gods, mess up anymore, my son and his family might just replace you as the rulers of Olympus. It is not my place to say the previous or real names of my son's family. Goodbye." Chaos explained. He then turned around, winked at us, and opened a vortex and stepped through it.

"That pretty much sums up everything. We'll go to camp after touring Olympus and adding statues of us and Chaos." I said before steering Angel and Dove with me to the door.

"Hey! You can't change Olympus! You don't have the authority or right!" I heard from the immortal campers. I saw Annabeth had stepped out of the group of campers.

"Yes, I can. I don't need to have the right since I have the will and power to do so. I would suggest you shut your trap Athena spawn. I know all of your pasts. You used to be best friends of Percy Jackson before becoming his girlfriend. You also became the Architect of Olympus. You cheated on Percy and then he left earth brokenhearted and crushed. Yes, I know Percy Jackson. He is in Chaos's army. He serves me to this day. Now all of you close your mouths unless you want the group of black widow spiders that are about to crash this room go into your mouth. Consider the spiders your first test for me." I replied before teleporting me and Angel and Dove to some garden in Olympus. I turned a statue of Zeus into a statue of Chaos. Then I turned one of Ares into one of me. I turned one of Demeter and one of Aphrodite into one of Dove and Angel. The states of me and my family all had our cloaks on, of course. I used magic to have the cloaks be removed to one of us in just casual clothes once we reveal or are revealed who we are.

I walked around the garden with Dove and Angel. I separated from them and told them they have free reign to explore. I wanted to check back to see how the spiders are doing. I made sure my presence wasn't noticeable. What I saw surprised me.

Athena and her children were cowering in a corner crying while Apollo and Hermes were rolling on the ground laughing. They were also crushing spiders while they were rolling around. Demeter and her children were making things like Venus fly traps pop up that could swallow tens of spiders at once. The other children were trying to kill all the spiders to no real avail. I made my presence known standing in front of the big doors.

"This was a test. You are all idiots. The spiders were all illusions and holograms I created. My soldiers will have to teach you many things for you all to not die in the war against the giants and titans. I am willing to bet my life on the fact I can beat your top five swordsmen with my hands tied behind my back and blindfolded. Since I see nods, I will take that as acceptance. Top five swordsmen step forward now. I promise not to rip off the cuffs on my hands by brute force or destroy my blindfold. If I win, you all have to listen to me and my wives. If I lose, then I will be your servant for five years. Win is determined by this – all of you unconscious or out of the fight for me to win or me unconscious for you to win. I will try not to kill anyone. Now cuff my wrists and blindfold me. Hermes can do the cuffs while Apollo does the blindfold. No tricks, you two." I said before having my hands tied together and being blindfolded.

"Now we Begin!" I said before jumping back. I heard a few swords slice and I knew they were playing with me. I heard a louder one and jumped up and spun around. I kicked out and connected with the hand of the person holding the sword. I heard a satisfying crunch and a whimper of pain. I jumped to the side but left my hands hanging out. I felt the sword slide through my cuffs. My hands were free and I immediately spun around and my left hand shot out and hit someone in the stomach. I heard them fly back into the wall. I spun bringing my head down diagonally. I felt the next sword slice my blindfold off and hit a little skin but not much. Plus I'm invincible so it doesn't matter. I could see since my blindfold had fallen away. I saw one person in a hole in the wall groaning. Another person was sitting down by Apollo nursing a broken hand and wrist. Two people were circling me while a third held a broken sword. The two charged me and I jumped up at the last second, spinning. I heard the two crash together and looked down. One had a sword gash on one arm and the other had a sword in his shoulder. They both walked to Apollo since the gash was bleeding heavily. That left one person with a broken sword. They threw one piece of the sword then charged with the other. I turned the one piece into a dove and it flew off. The person swung the sword when he got close enough. I just reached out and grabbed it with my bare hand. I crushed it in my hand and then hit him in the jaw, knocking him out.

I stepped away from them and then changed my cloak to a new one that was clean and new. I didn't want to go around wearing a cloak that had a single small cut in it. There were also a few drops of blood on one of the edges. Plus, I knew Angel and Dove would kill me if they found out about the fight I did. I only did it to prove my superiority over them.

"I guess the deal is good. You all promised and a promise to Chaos's son is more binding than a promise on your river Styx. I let you know since you are probably thinking about backing out. You all promised to listen to me and my wives so now you have to. We'll be at camp." I said before teleporting to camp with my wives.

* * *

~~~~~~~ End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. I think it's my longest chapter in forever. Tell me what you think. Please Review this story! Thanks!**

**~~~Book D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry for the long wait. I had more work to do then I thought I would. As for people wondering about the rating, I plan on keeping it at T. But for those that are like "screw this! I only wanted to see the lemons!" I have a plan. I will soon start writing a companion story for this one that will only be M-rated lemons from this story. So please keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~ Beginning ~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 5**

Percy PoV

After teleporting to cabin with Dove and Angel, we walked to the center of the "U." I snapped my fingers and a double story house popped up. I made my cabin the center of it, knowing it would piss off the gods. But since they are like ants to me, it doesn't make any difference. The outside of the cabin had stars and nebulas and black holes all moving around it. The kick was it was all real somewhere in the universe at this moment. The inside was over triple what the outside made it look like. The first two floors were for the army arriving tomorrow and the third floor was all for my family (me, Dove, and Angel). The three of us are the only people allowed on the third floor. Anyone I give authority to can go to the third floor though. If anyone touched any of the black holes in the whole house, except in my floor, they would be teleported to the dungeon (in one half of the basement of the house).

I teleported us to the third floor. Half of which was dominated by our room. Our bed was a single bed but it was the size of three king size beds. There were four dressers filled with clothing and stuff like that (sweatpants, too big t-shirts). There was one walk-in closet that was like the size of a regular living room. It was divided into three sections, one more me, one for Angel, and one for Dove.

The three of us will have to introduce ourselves to the camp soon. I devised a plan to also help our reputation. We will have two games of capture the flag. One with all the campers versus the three of us and our pets. We will also have another game where it will be the three of us and twenty of our troops versus the campers. We won't have our pets for the second game. We were going to have the first game tonight and the other tomorrow after they arrive. We will be asking at dinner if they want to do the game tonight. If they agree, we will show ourselves to put them off-balance for the game. Dove and Angel were sitting on the bed talking animatedly back and forth about something. A few times they pointed at me and smiled while talking to each other. I figured they were discussing ways to reveal ourselves or were just talking about random things about me.

I walked over to my dresser and removed my whole cloak-and-dagger attire until I was standing there in boxers. I would be embarrassed but I was married to everyone else in the room so we've seen each other tons of time with no clothes on. I went through my dresser trying to find something else to wear other than a black hoodie that was enchanted to not show any of my face but my mouth. Right as I was gonna pick a shirt that had a cool slogan on it, Angel and Dove came over a rested one of their hands on my shoulders. I stopped and turned around to face them. I smirked at seeing both of them trying to use puppy eyes on me.

"You both know that hasn't worked on me since you both overused it before we got married." I said smirking while they pouted. I noticed a dangerous glint in both their eyes appear and knew they came up with something telepathically. – Part of the wedding ceremony makes telepathic communication between the married parties possible. Since Angel and Dove are both married to me they could skip over me and immediately go to communicating with each other –. Suddenly I was up against the wall with Dove holding my shoulders to the wall while Angel was fiercely kissing me. I groaned and responded in kind for a moment. After a few minutes, I pulled away.

"You both apparently know that is a way that _does_ work. So what is it that you wanted?" I asked. I noticed there was no hesitation between the two. They immediately responded.

"We would like to be allowed to dress you for when we reveal ourselves before the CtF game." Angel and Dove responded together.

"I guess you can. So what is it that you want me to wear? Do I get to choose what you both wear?" I responded.

"No you don't. We will be showing off your scars and muscles while we show off our own bodies. We know you won't like that but live with it. You belong to us and we belong to you. No drooling campers will change any of that." Angel responded, smirking. "Oh, great! I will kill any camper that looks at either of them for too long." I snarled in my mind. They grabbed some different clothes from my dresser and had me get dressed in random ones until they were satisfied.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~**

We were walking out of our house and towards the dining pavilion. We were going to ask about CtF and about revealing ourselves once we got there.

We waited for everyone to get dinner and finish sacrificing to the gods they decided to sacrifice to. We stood up and I shouted for everyone to pay attention. I saw some of the eyes of the girls widen at seeing me. Angel and Dove had me wear a tight/form-fitting white t-shirt. It stuck to my chest and stomach and you could see some of my more prominent scars through it. On my back is my omega and scythe symbol in black. I had some black and red athletic shorts on too. I also had my pitch-black mask on to hide my face while Angel and Dove just their hood cloaks.

"The three of us are part of the force Chaos has sent to help save you idiots in the next war which will begin a couple days. Quiet! Some of our troops will be arriving tomorrow. The cabin at the center of the "U" is the one I made for my family and our troops. To prove ourselves since there isn't another way for you idiots to believe us, we are prepared for two games of Capture the Flag. One tonight and it will be the camp versus the three of us and our animal pets. Another tomorrow after our troops arrive. That game will be the three of us and twenty or so of our troops each versus the whole camp. If you agree to these two games of CtF then the three of us will reveal ourselves right after you agree. We are the three "cloaked ones" that were on Olympus during that meeting or whatever not long ago. Your immortal campers and cabin counselors can fill you in if you want. This is your only chance about this choice. Decide now!" I yelled and explained before sitting back down.

~~~~~ 5 Minutes Later ~~~~~

"Ok. I have been told your choice is to play the two games and have us reveal ourselves. They shall remove their cloaks except for their hoods now." I said before Angel and Dove took off their cloaks to reveal them wearing clothing that would've made their parents feint at. Angel was wearing a pair of short-shorts that revealed plenty of her wondrous legs and a small tank-top that revealed some cleavage. Dove was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that were really tight and showed off her long legs and nice butt. She was also wearing a tank-top but hers revealed more of her stomach than her cleavage. I saw the males in the crowd immediately start staring and some started drooling. I stood up abruptly, catching most everyone's attention. I wrapped my arms around both Angel and Dove. My arms and hands were a too low on their body to show I was just a friend. I immediately saw jealous looks appear on many of the demigod's faces. I knew Angel sensed my anger about to explode and she squeezed my arm that was around her hips.

"Hello. I am Angel, first wife of Omega, Chaos's Heir. I was at this camp for a short amount of time before I left. My real name that was my name at the time I was at this camp was…Bianca di Angelo, Daughter of Hades, former member of Artemis's Hunt." Angel said, removing her hood. I heard gasps come from the immortal campers and saw Nico start to cry in the back. I nodded my head at an unspoken question from Angel and she ran to hug Nico.

"Hello. I am Dove, second wife of Omega, Chaos's Heir and adopted son. I was forced to come to this camp for short periods of time when I was here on Earth earlier. My name from when I was on Earth is Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, and former Lieutenant of Artemis's Hunt." Dove said while removing her hood. I heard a few gasps. I saw a lot of guys look downcast at the mention of being my wives and also formerly being in the hunt. I stepped forward and flexed.

"Hello. I am Omega, Chaos's Heir, Chaos's adopted son, Heir of the Void, Assassin of Chaos, and Husband of Angel and Dove. I lived at this accursed camp a long time ago. I know that most of you know me or know of my name. The mystery of my leaving – I was betrayed and forgotten. You could call me the last hero. I'm sure that many of my records still stand. My name was Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and Savior of Olympus. DO NOT call me by my old name. My name is Omega." I said removing my mask. I felt fourteen disturbances in the air and I knew the Olympians were here.

"Yes? What do you want now?" I asked them offhandedly.

"How dare you insult us? Bow to us right now! Beg for forgiveness or you will be sorry! Face us!" I heard the gods but mainly Zeus yelling. I turned around a snapped my fingers. Angel appeared beside me and two of my pets "jumped" out of my charm bracelet. The two were two wolves that were really large.

"I bow to no one. Chaos has taught me to bow to no one. I don't need to do anything for you. I came here with my troops to help you win the war. Chaos told me to help win the war. He never actually specified a side he wanted me on. Whether you had my troops or not, either way I could easily defeat you all. I can replace you guys and sit up on Olympus with my wives if I pleased. Now please keep your voice down or my two wolves here, Luna and Kyngios, like things to be quiet and peaceful. I am completely responsible for their actions." I replied slightly laughing. I saw the faces of the gods turn red or purple from anger or embarrassment.

"Hey no-." I said Ares start to say before Kyngios leapt and snapped at Ares. He was just centimeters away from removing Ares's face. I saw Artemis smirk at both of their names and also at Ares's humiliation. She wasn't the only one that did so. Hephaestus, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Hades, and Hestia all smirked at what happened to Ares. I saw Zeus and Hera just get angrier at seeing their son embarrassed.

"Yes. I am Percy Jackson, the _lost_ hero and son of Poseidon. You should all know that I am not the same innocent, oblivious little kid I was when I was here. I have grown up and learned my lesson. I still hate you all so watch out. I am only here because of orders. That and the facts that Angel wanted Hades and Nico to live and Dove wanted Artemis and her hunters to live. I almost couldn't care less." I told the gods and the camp. I saw Annabeth still standing with an open jaw in the arms of some buff kid with electrifying eyes. I saw her run out of his arms and start to run towards me. As she was getting closer, I turned to face her and frowned. I saw her stumble but she kept running for some stupid reason. Right as she got within a few feet of me, I teleported one hundred feet into the air and turned myself into a falcon.

As a falcon, I saw her act shocked and almost fall down. I saw her start to cry more as Angel walked towards her to probably explain what happened. I also saw Dove catching up with Artemis and her hunters. When Artemis flashed herself to camp, she brought her hunters with her. I decided to give them a scare. I cawed loudly and dived down towards the hunters. I was approaching them at about really fast. I knew I would mainly just be a blur to them. I heard a few people cry out in warning. I spun to dodge a few arrows that flew at me. I turned back into my regular human form and slowed down so it was just like I was landing after jumping off the ground. I reached my hands around and covered Dove's eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered into her ears. I saw her shutter and then spin around. I also noticed she already had one of her throwing knives out and was motioning to gut me. I jumped back and then spun forward until we were close. I saw her register that it was me. I knew she went to gut me because she thought I was someone else. I jumped forward and spun her around. She was almost falling down but I was holding her up. I pulled her all the way up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. I then jumped back because a few hunters had shot their bows and I didn't want to get impaled by one of their arrows.

When the hunters realized it was me, they still continued to shoot at me. I saw Thalia standing there with her mouth open since she recognized me. I guess the hunters arrived after we mentioned me, Angel, and Dove were married.

"Stop! Stop shooting, hunters! He is my husband!" I heard Zoe tell unbelieving hunters. Some of them had wide-eyes while others were shaking their head. Thalia was making a face that was both happy and sad. I was confused by her reaction.

"Uh, girls are just confusing. They still are confusing even though I am married to two of them." I thought to myself. I still had to dodge three arrows and a hunting knife that was thrown at my face.

"Everybody! It is time to have the Capture the Flag game! But there is a twist! It will be Camp vs. Hunters vs. my family and our pets. No maiming and killing and we start in twenty minutes! If you're late, Luna here, the wolf for those that are stupid, will not let you play. If you try to use force she has full authority for you to become a chew toy. I am also sure Kyngios would love to help her." I yelled before grabbing Angel and Dove and flashing to our room to change.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ End ~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry all. I will be skipping the Capture the Flag game unless everyone wants me to show it. I will temporarily put this story on hold. Please don't kill me but read this: I was stupid in the beginning of this story. I am going to go back and edit the chapters that are already up. It will be either Piper or Reyna as the final wife of Percy. I plan on literally flipping a coin since they are so close in the poll. The poll is closed but I will have one up for my other stories soon. Hope this explains things. I plan on changing chapters this week or next weekend (being finished with editing). Please read and review! ~~~~~~~~~~Book D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the late update. I meant to update sooner but I was out of town with no Wi-Fi and then swamped with work. I then was out of town again. Sorry! I hope this will make up for it!**

~~~~~~~~~~Beginning~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: CAPTURE THE FLAG!

Once the three of us had gotten changed, we teleported towards the edge of the forest. I looked around and noticed we were literally two feet away from Annabeth and the other Athena kids. I heard their conversation fade off as they realized we were right here. I gave a small wave and slapped my charm bracelet. My black hole-black armor popped out and on my body. My omega and scythe was on the chest and back. There was also a button in the shape of an omega on the left wrist and I could press it to get a specialized axe that's blade was an omega shape. On the right wrist, was the matching scythe button I could press to have a scythe pop out. I also summoned a few of my other pets. The rest of my wolves popped out and sprinted into the forest. One of my phoenixes came out and started doing recon above the forest. One of my small dragons also came out and whipped into the forest. Finally, the special creature, cousin of the Chimera, came out and flew into the forest. I heard a few screams from some of the campers that had been watching. I smirked at their reaction. I teleported to our section of the forest to start setting up defenses.

It was really simple. I snapped my fingers and hidden pits and Greek fire bombs and catapults and other traps sprung to life around me. I put our flag on a small island that was surrounded with a moat that had piranhas. I expected this game to be a blast. Angel and Dove teleported next to me. I saw them snap their fingers to summon some of their own traps. They also hit their charm bracelets and specialized necklaces. (I gave them charm necklaces after I married them. After all, we are married so why would I be embarrassed at kissing their necks?). A few smaller wolves and two phoenixes appeared and spread out. Two unicorns also came out and whinnied. I had forgotten that I gave each of them a unicorn as an anniversary gift a while back. The unicorns weren't really girly and were actually pretty good in a fight. When I once fought both of the unicorns, (Angel and Dove were pissed at me), they had managed to draw my blood. Mainly because I didn't want to hurt either of them so I held back.

I also made a set of two dozen "men" that were made out of the elements. Five were made out of fire, five of earth, four of hardened air, and the rest of water. They spread out and had various weapons. I also made a fifteen foot wall of earth pop out inches from the outer-edge of the moat. The moat was also ten feet wide in every direction. I didn't want to make it easier on anyone. *Evil Smile*

I heard the horn blow after all of this and snapped my fingers. This caused half of the "men" to go for a flag. Six went for the hunters' flag while the other six went for the campers' flag. The rest of the men would be in the forest guarding our flag in random positions. I also made a couch appear and laid down on it. I switch back to shorts and no shirt before a laid down. Angel and Dove also switched to casual clothes, (sadly they were fully clothed), and lay down next to and on top of me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around them both and snuggled in.

_(The long awaited change in PoV)_

Annabeth's PoV

The conch horn had just blown so my teams ran out. A group of thirty campers were going to try to get the hunters' flag. Fifty campers, including Tom, were guarding our flag. Twenty other campers were patrolling randomly around the woods as a distraction. Everyone else was going for Percy and his family's flag.

Every time I hear that name or see him my heart breaks a little more. I don't understand why he had glared at me then disappeared. He has also been very cold to everyone. I thought that he had died and then he comes back and is married! I just can't believe that he got married. I never would've expected him to get married. Zoe and Bianca are both supposed to be HUNTERS! And aren't they supposed to be man-HATERS not married! Especially since they are married to the SAME man. It's like, REALLY?! I guess this just has me overwhelmed.

Anyway, I need to be focused on get his flag. I am the leader of the main group going to try and get his flag. What The! I just saw what looks like people made out of water run by. I am guessing that that was Percy's doing. He has gotten so much stronger since he left. I can just imagine his muscular arms around me as we lay together… "NO!" You can't think of that. Plus I already have Tom with me. I don't need Percy. He is married!

I heard screams and looked over. I saw two wolves circling a group of ten campers. I saw a third and fourth wolf join the two. I noticed these wolves are smaller than Luna or Kyngios were. I am surprised that Percy named two of his wolves Moon and Hunter. I guess it makes some since his two wives were hunters. I saw another camper lying on the ground just outside the group of ten. I decided they outnumbered the wolves so they could handle it. Plus, the wolves would've had to have been told not to kill, right?

I continued leading my group when I saw a quick movement up in the trees. I heard two shouts and saw two of my men fall down with mostly blunt arrows sticking out of their helments. I saw another movement and instinctively ducked and heard a whistling right above me.

"Watch out! Two archers! Up the Trees! At 2 o'clock!" I shouted to me team. I saw a blur and then noticed a man made out of what looks like air charge us with a shield of rock and a sword of ice. I knew getting hit with either item would hurt like hell.

"Sword/Shield! Straight ahead! Section 3 Go!" I shouted orders. A group of seven detached from our main group and sprinted at the man. I saw two immediately go down by the mysterious archers. The man threw a knife and hit the helmet of another with the hilt. He went down. The force of seven was already down to four and they hadn't even made it to the person.

"Sections 1 and 2! Assist!" I shouted before leading the rest of us around them. I heard a whistle and a few curses right behind me. I guess another archer hit someone in a spot that didn't take them out right away.

We finally made it to a wall. I guess the flag is over the wall. It doesn't look complicated but there are probably a few twists. We had lost a dozen men to archers along the way. A dozen were also in combat with three of the mysterious elemental men. I could still hear shouts and yells of pain and triumph from the people. I had some people start climbing the wall while others started to make a ladder. I looked back and saw five of the dozen still standing and they were facing only one of the three men. One of the men was melting into the ground while the other was sprinting towards us. I saw three more elemental men come from the edge of the woods. I guess their focus is to defend the flag. I saw one of them draw an arrow on a bow as they sprinted. I saw him shoot five times insanely fast and heard curses and yells. I looked back to see only one of the six I sent up the wall still on the wall. The remaining person just made it on top of the wall and I heard him shout.

"There is a moat inches from the bottom of the wall. I vaguely see movement in the water but I can see the flag!" I heard him shout before screaming. Apparently the sprinting archer had hit him enough to knock him over the edge of the wall. I heard more screaming before they stopped.

I whistled and a hidden group of fifty campers jumped out in front of the running men to stop them. The archer had apparently gotten two more shots in before they were surrounded. One hit my arm and the other glanced off of my shoulder. I immediately cried out and fell back. Two healers from Apollo came over and the pain somewhat went away. I stood back up and saw the ladder was being put against the wall. I went over to be the first person to climb. I made my way up and got to the top. I looked and saw the moat. I saw no sign of the guy that was up here before. The moat looked to be around ten feet wide at all points. I saw the flag and noticed something else. There was a large couch by the flag. I looked closer and noticed that Percy and his two wives were all lying together on it. I noticed a lot of flesh and guessed that Percy was without a shirt. I saw them move and noticed Percy sat up. He gave us a small wave and then snapped his fingers. I noticed four "men" made out of water appear in the moat. Two had bows and started shooting. They were shooting at our legs so we lost our balance and fell into the moat. As people fell I noticed that what looks like piranhas swarmed around them. I hope they weren't lethal. I noticed they didn't come to the surface of the moat either. Two of the four water "men" were climbing the wall and they did not have bows. They were climbing a lot of feet away from us though.

I grabbed nine other people and went over to the spot where the two men would come up.

"Brace yourselves. We've seen what these things can do." I warn the other. The other group up here is either going back down the ladder or shooting or throwing things at the archers in the water. The whole time, the archers are shooting and still decreasing our numbers up here.

I heard Percy whistle and then the wall around us looked like it was fading. The ladder with people on it fell through the wall and into the moat. I saw the wall turn into one of those stupid playground slides except really big. The whole wall but the part we were standing on turned into the slide and the remaining people on the top slid down into the moat. Then the slide turned back into the big wall. The whole time, the water "men" hadn't even slowed down their climb. They were about to reach the top when I heard a lot of whooshes. I noticed half of the people with me were rained with arrows. I saw that they were blunt arrows and that they were the arrows of the hunters. I turned just in time to get two arrows hit me in the chest and one in the helmet. I lost my balance and fell off the inner edge of the wall. I looked into the lake and saw the bodies of the others that had fallen lying on the bottom of the moat. I looked down at the piranhas and wondered what they really were.

"Whap" I heard the splash as I hit the water and it hurt like Hades. I felt the piranhas bite me but didn't feel anything but a few tiny stings. I started choking but I felt one of the fish bite me on the neck and I could suddenly breathe. I was underwater though! Then I felt a sting on my back and then suddenly I couldn't move at all. Then everything went black and faded away.

**I hope you all liked it! I hope it was worth the wait! I hope to actually update soon but a lot of work is coming up soon. Please read and review. Might want to check out the poll on my profile!**

**~Did Percy just kill all of those campers?**

**~What are Percy/Dove/Angel doing on that couch?**

**~What are the hunters doing by Percy's flag?**

**~What happened to the rest of their pets?**

**~Will I stop asking these questions?**

**~Will you still review and read this?**

**~~~~~Thanks! Book D~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone. I hope y'all liked the previous chapter. I am also going to start working on my own version of the Guardian of the Hunt fiction. I hope to have its first chapter out soon. The next chapter in this should be out next weekend, I think. I hope you all like this. I have a little twist coming up. Please R & R!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

*Percy PoV*

Next time I will ask for a video camera from Dove or Angel for my birthday. Then I would've been able to videotape the epic fail that was the camper's go for my flag. I was laughing the whole time that the campers were trying to get my archers in the moat and the soldiers climbing the wall. I did notice the arrows that hit Annabeth and her group on the wall. I guess the hunters are here for my flag.

I snapped my fingers and two small watch/guard towers appeared on the wall. An archer and a soldier, both made out of water, appeared in each tower. Apparently the hunters were close because the two archers immediately started shooting in rapid-fire mode. I heard loud swearing and a few yells and screams.

I removed Dove and Angel off of me. I was surprised that they were just sleeping there. I turned the couch into a really big bed and basically tucked them in. I knew I would get yelled at later but I'll live with it. I slapped on my armor and teleported on top of the wall.

As soon as I was on the wall, I heard several bows go off and felt a dozen arrows nail my shield. I looked and saw that they weren't blunted. I heard a dozen more hit my shield. I teleported into the trees behind them. I made sure that I made no sound. I looked and saw that Artemis was with the hunters here at my flag. She was also in a form that was around seventeen to eighteen years old. I noticed she was with the older and more experienced hunters. I guess that the younger hunters were guarding their flag. I thought that the gods couldn't play or interfere but that won't change who wins this match. I looked closer and realized that Artemis looks pretty good from this angle. "Stop thinking about that!" I yelled to myself in my head.

I quietly got out a bunch of throwing knives. I made sure that they were the blunt ones, just in case. I quickly stepped out of the trees and let seven throwing knives fly. They each hit their mark perfectly. The wooden/metal handles hit seven of the hunters in the back of the head, immediately knocking them out. That left Artemis. I saw her spin around and start to shoot. I smiled before teleporting next to her.

"That is sad. It was only three seconds long and you lost your hunters that came with you." I whispered in her ear before turning into a hawk and flying high into the air. I heard something, as a hawk, and barely dodged an arrow. I guess she was going to play this way. I cawed loudly and dove. I spun to dodge more arrows and at the last second I teleported behind her and changed my form back to human. I reached around her and yanked her bow out of her hands. Her bow shocked and burned me but I still held on and teleported it to the moon. I then wrapped an arm around her stomach and another around her neck.

"So, how are you doing?" I whispered in her ear. I could barely keep her in my arms because she was struggling. Even though all the training and increases in my strength, just the fact she was an angry god was almost over-powering me. I know I could stop her but doing so would almost kill her. I could never hurt her so I couldn't even try choking her.

* * *

I heard crashes and slams in the bushes around the clearing we were in. I cocked my head and turned my ear into the ear of a wolf. The crashing and slamming just increased. I heard a few whimpers and recognized the sound of my wolves. I threw Artemis behind me and ran into the bushes. I took out my shield and sword as I ran. I was fantasizing different ways to kill and torture whatever is hurting my wolves.

I was actually pretty close to where the fight was going on. I burst through the woods into another clearing. If not for my shock training as an assassin, I probably would've feinted. A dozen of my family's wolves were circling three evil figures. Two wolves were in pools of blood about ten feet from the circle of wolves and the three figures. Two campers lay moaning in their own small pool of blood. Three campers were at different trees. The worst part was that they weren't making a sound or moving. I yelled in my mind to wake up Dove and Angel. They were the ones that were good at healing. I was the warrior and assassin.

I teleported by the two wolves that had fallen and was glad they were both breathing. It was labored and uneven but it was still occurring. I healed them enough for them to last until Dove and Angel got here. I then stood up and faced the circling wolves. I looked closer and recognized the three evils. The middle one was Krios. The other two were Hyperion and Atlas. Wait? Atlas?! I wonder who the sky is still up then. Guess we will have to investigate Mount Tam soon. One of Dove's wolves jumped for Atlas's throat and Hyperion intervened and threw it into a tree. I couldn't stop myself and I growled.

The wolves recognized this as a "This is my food now. Touch and you dead" growl. They backed off and went to protect the other wolves that had been hurt. Two went to guard the injured campers. I hoped they survived this. Anyways, I have three titans to slay. I walked towards them and smirked.

"Hey. It's been awhile, guys! Atlas how's your back doing? Your hair sure has gotten greyed. Hyperion, man! Do ya still like trees? Krios! Have you been running from El Chupacabra? I've heard it likes goats. I could see how it could get confused with those horns on your head." I told them cockily. I then jumped into action after I uttered "head."

I charged at Hyperion first since he threw that wolf. I felt Atlas run in from the side with a spear. I did a backwards somersault and immediately jumped to the side to dodge Krios. The land where I was just standing now had a spear, hammer, and sword all in it. I then charged the currently unarmed Atlas while he tried to remove his spear from the ground. Atlas jerked his spear out to block my stroke but my sword went right through the wooden length of the spear. My sword continued and went straight into Atlas's arm. I quickly pulled my sword out and jumped back. Hyperion's sword then sunk into Atlas's arm. I smirked and quickly skipped to the side and slashed at Hyperion. Krios parried for Hyperion. Krios's hammer almost broke my arm from the smash of the parry. I jumped back and stepped back two steps. I decided to show them a glimpse of my true power. I barely noticed but I did notice that Artemis, Apollo, Dove, and Angel were working on healing the wolves and campers. I was glad that they were all receiving medical attention.

"Clear out of the clearing!" I yelled at the others in this clearing. I knew it was going to get messy. I saw Dove and Angel working on getting everyone out and convincing Apollo and Artemis to leave too. My eyes, that were already red, flashed black. I knew they looked like black holes and I saw the smirks and smiles of the titans turn into frowns. Krios even had a scared look before he schooled his features. A wicked hurricane formed around me. The wind itself in the storm could rip someone to shreds. Mix in water and ice; it is just a blast of fun for me. I looked and saw Hyperion pale at the storm.

I gave out a battle cry and charged the three titans. Krios threw a giant hammer at me but my hurricane just caught it and it joined everything else in my hurricane. I slashed towards Hyperion. He parried in return. I gave an evil smile. Krios's hammer came flying with the pointy part straight into the side of Hyperion's head. I made four "men" out of air and water and they charged Krios and Atlas. I sent my hurricane at the fighting titans, knowing it wouldn't affect my water/air "men." I took my sword and gave it a Chaotic blessing. I then started to chant and stars and galaxies formed in the air around me. I was now temporarily able to forcefully fade immortals if they suffered a mortal wound. My blade could now do the same. To forcefully fade an immortal deity, you must have an enchanted weapon and be under the influence of a fading spell. It will tire me greatly at the end but I will be able to fade the three titans. I ran over to Hyperion who was slowly healing.

"Your dead, Hyperion. It's been too long where you've been able to hurt people. Now you'll never be able to go on a rampage again. Have fun in the nothingness." I said before I beheaded him. I watched as his ashes were sucked in a mini black hole. I then turned around.

To get a punch in the face by Krios. Apparently the two titans teamed together to destroy my elemental men. Krios was unarmed since I took away his hammer. I spun around and created an even worse hurricane. I formed spikes of ice and rock and mixed them in with the rest of the hurricane. The winds grabbed the hammer again and I had to use the hurricane to propel me upwards to dodge Atlas. I jumped out of the hurricane but kept it going. This time I did something I haven't done since original training. I drained the air around us of water vapor to make a monster of water. I formed a Chimera out of ice that breathed ice spikes instead of fire. I sent it at Krios while I charged Atlas.

I jumped out of the way and stabbed at Atlas's open shoulder. My sword sunk and but I quickly jerked it out and rolled to the left. Where I was a second before a crater was now occupying it. I took out three throwing knives and threw one of them at Krios. It sunk into the back of his left shoulder so he was distracted and the water Chimera sunk its teeth into his side. I threw the other two knives at Atlas and then charged him while he was distracted. I ducked and slide underneath him. I then jumped up and spun with my sword out. I felt my sword slide in and out of his back. Atlas roared in pain and spun around to face me. But I wasn't there. I had teleported into the trees at the edge of the clearing.

I made a bow appear in my hands and quickly shot a dozen arrows. Six hit Atlas. Five hit Krios. The remaining arrow had just skimmed one of Krios's horns. I heard Krios bellow at the arrows. It was just the distraction I knew the water Chimera was looking for. It dove and sunk its sharp teeth into his neck. I teleported next to the Chimera and said a quick Chaotic prayer that reinforced the fading capability. I then beheaded Krios. I watched as yet another small black hole sucked up his ashes. I them returned the Chimera to the air. I turned to see a circle of wolves around Atlas. He was swearing and cursing while trying to not get bitten or eaten.

I called off the wolves and jumped at Atlas with most of my strength. Our blades met and a sonic boom was heard. Atlas was knocked back fifteen feet. I just charged him. I slide to the left and threw a throwing knife by his face. He jumped back. Right onto a spike of earth that I created. Then I created another spike, this one made of ice and threw it straight into his face. I then ran over to him and beheaded him. Then I teleported back to my flag and collapsed.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. I know I did. Tell me what you thought of it. Please R & R!**

**~~~~~Did Percy exhaust himself to death?**

**~~~~~What happened to the wolves and campers?**

**~~~~~Will Percy survive?**

**~~~~~Where is Artemis?**

**~~~~~Will Percy be punished for touching Artemis?**

**~~Thanks! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Book D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait guys and gals. I apologize. I have had writer's block and have been very busy. I am very sorry for the wait and I hope it is worth it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Angel PoV_

Dove and I woke up after we felt/heard Percy call us. (We still call him Percy most of the time instead of Omega or Alpha.) We had our armor form and then we ran towards where he was. As we ran the speed of light, I noticed Artemis was running towards a clearing. I guess that is where Percy went since he has a habit of pissing people off. Dove and I went to the clearing to see blood and still campers and wolves. We saw the three titans battling Percy. We turned our attention to the wolves and campers since we knew Percy could handle the three titans. We teleported and grabbed to wolves that were injured and kept them just outside the clearing so nothing else could happen to them. We then repeated the same process with the campers.

"Apollo!" I called strong enough for him to hear me in the sky because we needed more healers. I looked and Dove was already working on one of the wolves. I scanned the life signs of the campers and wolves and frowned. Dove was ignoring one male camper that was almost dead. She went straight to the wolf that was in the worst shape. I went to the camper and started to heal him. I was starting to think that he wouldn't make it when Apollo flashed in next to me and immediately got down to business. He added some more power to my healing and did some of his own. Once the camper was going to make it with Apollo helping him, I went to the next injured camper and started to heal her. I then went to our wolves as Apollo went to help the other campers as they started to wake up.

Once we were done healing them, we left them and went to watch Percy with the Titans. He had already finished off one and we saw he did the water creature. Dove and I looked and each other and frowned. We knew the water creature tires him out. Making one as strong as the Chimera and one that moves independently will take a lot out of him. We would go to help him but we decided it was best that we just let him fight. Even becoming tired, he will still be able to beat them.

I looked back at the campers and wolves. I noticed the wolves had limped over to lie down together. The campers were being tended to Apollo and his children. Some of them were being carried to the infirmary. We decided that we couldn't do anything to help so we teleported back to our flag and started to shoot at targets we created. We did this for a bit and then we saw Percy teleport back here and immediately collapse to the ground. We teleported to his side and put him on the couch. We scanned and just saw he was overly tired and had exhausted his body and energy. I put some ambrosia and nectar next to him and then I looked around the wall. I saw twenty campers and ten hunters trying to get down the wall safely.

I decided to have some target practice again. I released tons of blunt arrows. They seemed to rain down on the campers and soon all of them had fallen into the moat. Then the hunters started to fire at me and Dove. I saw her roll and start shooting at the hunters. I jumped into the air and disappeared. I reappeared behind the hunters and started to attack them with my hunting knives. The knives had a wire on them so it couldn't cut them too badly. I then knocked them off the wall and into the moat.

I thought it was ingenious of Percy to make the moat and fill it with piranhas. When they bite the person around the neck area, the person can breathe underwater. When they bite the person on the back, the person is paralyzed and knocked unconscious. The bodies just keep stacking up it seems in the bottom of the moat. I then turned around and threw my two knives. Their hilts hit the helmets of the two "commanders" of another camper force that was attacking. They two collapsed instantly.

I then started to shoot the startled campers and I created five "angels" made out of air and water. I sent the "angels" to finish off the remaining campers while I teleported back to our flag and made a bed and passed out on it.

* * *

_Unknown PoV_

"It seems as though Omega is stronger than we thought. We will be forced to target his family or maybe his camp. There are the Romans to consider…" I thought to myself.

"I got it! Activate Phase 3 of the Silent Knight plan. NOW!" I yelled at my subordinate. I will not be bested by this person. I can sense Chaos on him. It seems Chaos found an apprentice.

"Awaken and order the rest of the rowdy crew. They have a new city to destroy. They are going to take off those Romans from the board of play. Bring me the two praetors and the centurions from the cohorts. I want them alive. Once I'm done with them, they will no longer be needed and our _friend_ can have dinner." I yelled at another subordinate.

Now it is time for me to test this Omega. We need to see his full strength and to see if he is the end.

* * *

**Hope the chapter made up for the long wait. I hope to make the next chapter or the one after that really long. Please R & R!**

**Thanks!**

**~~~Book D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. Over a month. But Spring Break has started so I will be able to update quicker, I hope. Hope this is worth the wait and some twists coming up soon.**

**~~Start of Chapter~~**

Chapter 9 -

Omega PoV:

I woke up to see Angel and Dove standing on the wall shooting randomly out. I drank some nectar and hopped up. I teleported next to them to see a few hunters and tons of campers lying around moaning. Some were rolling around while others looked to be sleeping. I shrugged; it's their fault for attacking us.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can you two stay here to protect our flag? I can feel the other two calling out to me." I asked with an evil smile.

"Sure. This time we will let you because you got your butt whooped earlier" Dove replied. Before I could make a comeback Angel pushed me off the wall. Now I was falling almost three stories. Oh, wait.

I released my wings. Oh? Did I forget to mention Chaos gave me wings that I can fold into my back? I guess I did. Anyways, I opened my wings and flew right above the woods.

I landed at the top of a tree above the clearing where the campers had their flag. I saw a few of them engaged in close combat with a couple hunters. I decided to stay and watch the fight. The hunters easily beat the campers but the campers had the major advantage of numbers. The hunters were being attacked at least four to one and if a camper fell, two would replace them. The three hunters were soon unarmed and then hit with the flat of a blade to knock them out. I saw the stupid son of Zeus hit one of the hunters a little too hard. I dropped down from the trees just a little bit in front of the hunters. I immediately drew my two hunting knives, with a wire on the edge, and starting knocking out campers left and right. Two campers charged from behind while another from the front with two more on the sides. I waited to the last minute to jump in the air and into a backflip. I landed behind the group of five campers now smashed together and I threw both my knives to two more campers that had a bow out that were coming to help the defenders.

I then continued to disarm and knock out more campers without a weapon, other than my hands, arms, and legs. I punched the ground and it knocked everyone away from me and to their knees. I held my hand out and a spear and shield popped out of the earth. I then kicked it into gear; I used the blunt end of the spear to nail people in the head while I used the head of it to parry the sword thrusts coming from the son of Zeus. I threw my shield and it nailed three campers in their stomachs and they immediately went down. I noticed five campers at the edge of the clearing, refusing to attack me. I winked at them and then slammed my spear into the ground to show off a little. I jumped back to dodge the lightning bolt the son of Zeus threw at me. I waited for the kid to stand up and charge. I continued to just stand there until he was only two feet away. I jumped towards him. He squeaked in surprised as his sword bounced off of my chest. I didn't tell anyone I had hardened air above my armor to prevent any injury.

The sword of the son of Zeus was launched into the woods. I smiled nastily; he grimaced and then loaded his arms with electricity and jumped at me. I dropped my spear and stepped to the side. I the spun around and kicked him in the stomach. He fell but got up to attack me again.

"Bring it on, sparky." I said, happy that his eyes sparked with anger. He sent a punch at my gut and I sidestepped. He fell forward with his momentum and I spun and slammed my fist into the back of his head. He fell forward and didn't get up to attack me again. I turned to the remaining campers that decided not to risk bodily harm to attack me.

"Boo!" I said in their direction. I laughed when they dropped their weapons and ran into the woods away from me. I smiled then strolled over and grabbed the flag. I teleported to mine and set it down next to it and then teleported near the hunter's flag. I immediately got a half dozen arrows in my back so I teleported across the clearing, in a better hiding spot. I analyzed their defenses so I knew what the best way to hit them was. They had two obvious defenders with the rest scattered, hidden in the trees. I knew this wouldn't be fun but it was necessary. I made a person out of water appear right next to the flag. It grabbed the flag and immediately sprung two different pit traps and had about twenty arrows in its side. I let it disappear. The flag fell into one of the two pits. I waited and saw one of the hunters leap down to retrieve it. I watched her jump out before a leapt and landed right behind her. I put her in a headlock, grabbed the flag, and teleported away. I left her standing there, startled. I put the hunters' flag next to mine and the campers. I heard the horn go, signaling the end of the game.

I got rid of the wall and the moat. All of those in the moat suddenly woke up, spread out randomly where it was before. I teleported myself, Dove, and Angel to the dining pavilion. I saw twelve flashes and knew, the Olympians had arrived (again).

~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope this long chapter made up for it. Over a thousand words. Probably another chapter out in around a week. Tell me what you think.**

**~~Book D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone! I apologize for the long wait but I have lost my inspiration for this story. If someone wants to adopt this story, just PM me and we can talk. Otherwise, I will continue to update once per month or two-ish.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Percy PoV_

I turned to the Olympians as they flashed in. I smirked in their direction, knowing it would piss them off. I didn't really care what they wanted, I am sure that they need me to do it, so they need to offer me something.

"Yes? What do you all want?" I snarled towards them. I saw them all narrow their eyes at me not bowing, again, and being angry with them before they have a change to say anything.

"We have news that needs to be announced. Hyperion has broken free and Krios is also back. The giants opposite Dionysus are also back." Zeus announced dramatically.

"Yes… So? What does this have to do with me? Are they attacking camp or something?" I replied.

"We will need you to destroy them before they become a threat!" Zeus angrily replied.

"I am not one of your servants or yes-men, arrogant god of theater! I follow no one's orders but my own! You stand no chance against me in a duel and you have just as much a chance to get me to listen to you!" I yelled back at his red face.

"You insolent brat! I am the KING of the Gods and ruler of Olympus! You will listen to me!" Zeus yelled.

"Let's settle this right now Zeus! A duel to the death to settle this dispute! I win, I take your title and get your death; you win, you get my death and I become your servant for this war!" I spat.

"Good! I will teach you! I agree to your terms!" Zeus shouted back angrily.

"Ok, we will have the duel in the arena and the other Olympians and my wives will make and keep a shield up so none of it hits anyone watching. Let's start… NOW!" I said before teleporting to the arena. The rest of the immortals arrived, teleporting the campers into the stands. I turned to Zeus and waved him forward. He wasted no time by charging straight at me. He launched a lightning bolt from his master bolt then turned it into an electrified sword.

I threw out my hand and absorbed the lightning bolt before taking out a sword and a hunting knife in my other hand. This gives me the reach of the sword and the closeness of the knife. I jumped to the side and slashed out with my knife. Zeus turned his sword around just in time to block it, sending thousands of volts through my knife into me. I didn't flinch. I jumped up and back, throwing a few chunks of rock at Zeus. He flew up above them. I threw my weapons up into the air, having them disappear. I decided to make this a show. I threw one arm out, summoning half the water from the lake. I sent it over here and turned it into thousands of sharp ice shards. I had them surround Zeus and had them all fly towards him.

Zeus summoned a big lightning bolt and had it blast a hole in the ice storm and flew out it. One of his legs had a few holes and gashes in it because of the ice shards still managing to get him a bit. I smirked. I solidified the air around Zeus and shoved him to the ground. Zeus managed to throw his modified master bolt at my head before he was crushed by the hardened air. I twisted and caught the sword, my body at an unnatural shape. I smiled a devious smile. I kept the air hardened air around Zeus and used it to force him into a kneeling position.

"Hey, old man. So the great god of theater has finally fallen. Don't worry. Your death will be quick." I said to Zeus. I turned away then spun around and slammed the sword down.

The sword went straight threw the ground next to Zeus. He jerked away from it since I relented on the hardened air. I stayed back waiting for Zeus to get up and start to fight again.

"You didn't think that I would end you that soon? Oh, no! Not at all! I want to make sure you understand it all. And I need to be satisfied." I said while smiling evilly. Zeus paled at what I said then charged me, after grabbing his sword. I smiled and grabbed his sword when he was close. He jerked back, dropping his sword when I held on. I smirked and threw his sword at him, going right through his shoulder. He cried out in pain before ripping his sword out of shoulder and charging me again. I guess he doesn't learn.

I jumped to the side as he got closer and kicked out with one of my feet. It connected at his side and I heard some of his ribs crack and break. I jumped behind him and kneed him in the lower back. Zeus jumped forward and fell to the ground. I grabbed his sword and forced him to stand up. He glared at me and charged. I jumped sideways and lashed out with the sword. It went through his arm like butter. Zeus hissed in pain and agony then stumbled back. I jumped forward and slashed Zeus's sword horizontally.

I stepped back as Zeus's body and head fell backward. But they landed four feet apart. Zeus's body and head faded into nothing as his essence went to Tartarus until he would be able to reform. I turned to the crowd to see everyone silent. I clapped my hands together and the shield disappeared, with smoke appearing from where it was. I smiled at everyone and teleported to the throne room and sat on my new throne. I called the council together to determine where people would now be at.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay. Lost inspiration for it but I will try. Thanks**

**~~Book D**


End file.
